Supreme
Supreme is one of main protagonists and heroes of Heroes Series. History Marcus was born on a farm in the state of Kansas. during a good part of his life, his family suffered from economic problems, which caused that Marcus will work from a very young age. their parents even by his problems, never did any harm and taught multiple values that you would like the man who would become in the future. At the age of 17 years old, his father died in an accident during one of his jobs, causing it to leave the school to get more money to help his mother and her grandparents. At the age of 24 years, marcus would save a man of being assaulted and killed by robbers. By chance of fate, the man who had saved was Dr. Cornelius Worth, a scientist who at that time was working on a secret project that was the creation of a serum to create super soldiers for the army of the United States. Cornelius proposed to Marcus being the test subject of the project that is called "Project Supreme" to change this would give a huge sum of money. after thinking for a minutes, Marcus accepted. Cornelius told Marcus to come to his house the next week. the next week, would begin with the experiment but not before begin with a physical and mental tests. after several days of testing, the day would come that Marcus injected the serum. The experiment would be a success, Marcus would become a super human, but the passing of minutes, both Marcus and the doctor cornelious would realize that the serum went better than expected since Marcus In addition to being stronger than any man, obtained skills as would be the flight or the heat vision. Dr. cornelious would begin to make you several new tests to Marcus to see the limits of strength, speed, and endurance, coming to the conclusion that Marcus was probably the most powerful being on the planet. Dr. Cornelious would prepare their things to show the results of his experiment, but to his surprise, Marcus would stop and it would destroy the entire sample of the serum and all research of the doctor, leaving him as the only man on the face of the earth that has received the serum. After this, doctor cornelius lashed out against marcus by what I had just done, however, Marcus only would say something to the doctor cornelious "If you give godlike powers to everyone, gonna be a complete chaos" Marcus would begin to use his powers as a hero by the name, Supreme. becoming highly known around the world and receiving after their multiple feats of strength, speed, resistance, among other aspects, the title of the most powerful hero of the planet. Marcus later along with Serena Danvers (Power Woman), Carly Stanford (Lady Patriot), Danny Pierce (Cyberion), Aquarius, and Heather Garcia (Dark Night) would form the team, The Defenders. Appearances Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *Super Senses *Superhuman Hearing *Flight *Heat Vision *Healing Factor Trivia * Marcus' suit had a white coat, however, he decided to remove it when he thought that having a cape could bring him problems in a fight. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male